The Glowing Hills
The Glowing Hills lie just west of Fairbreeze Village, nestled into the highlands around Eversong's smaller, southwestern mountain range. Green hills make up most of the region, dotted with forests. Aside from the occasional pond, the only major body of water is a small river that stretches from nearby mountains, before meeting the Elrendar. Most major fauna consist of foxes, dragonhawks, deer, giant spiders,and lynxes; complimented by a host of smaller wildlife native to such regions. The region was settled in the early days of Quel'thalas by House Sunfire. Enchanted by the way sunlight blanketed green hillsides, they dubbed their new home the Glowing Hills. With much of their power founded in politics and academia, the Sunfires chose to limit the amount of expansion beyond the more eastern reaches. Its beauty would serve to captivate prestigious guests from all over the Eastern Kingdoms. As the Sunfires collected more magical artifacts, their latent energies bled into the surrounding land. A faint blue aura now surrounds the native plant-life, giving its name further credit. Not much resides in this region in the way of civilization. Only in the eastern reaches can a multitude of elven rooftops be seen amongst rolling slopes. House Sunfire's estate lies atop the tallest hill. It's here that their manor and archives oversee the surrounding land for miles around. The only major road leading out of the estate moves south and through the settlement of Sunglade. Sunglade Barely large enough to be considered a town, Sunglade rests just within viewing distance of the Sunfires' manor. One of the earliest Sunfire patriarchs allowed his employees' families to settle this area, and to this day, such families make up most of the town's population. Small farms dot the nearby land, providing just enough crops to be sold to commoners and local nobility alike. Outside trade is mostly restricted to those individuals seeking business with the Archives. A single, two-story tavern rests in the middle of town, offering modest rooms for the occasional traveler. As the region's more prestigious guests are invited to stay within the manor, the original owner named his establishment after his usual patrons: Scholar's Respite. The local blacksmith and tailor make most of their living by providing Sunglade with everyday services. However, they're known to keep a small supply of finer materials, ready to fulfill more expensive requests. Crime is all but unheard of in Sunglade. Though small to match their sworn house, the local guard keeps two members posted in town at any given shift. Having received high praise from his aunt -- the house stewardess -- Jederin Silverset was made Captain of the Guard. He often acts as constable for Sunglade's minor disputes, leaving Cynel Sunfire and Sakialyn Emberstar to pass judgement on more serious conflicts. A single tower stands at the town's edge. It serves as an outpost of the local guard, and occasionally, a temporary dungeon before prisoners are transported to Silvermoon. The Webbed Vale Tucked away in the region's southwestern corner lies the Webbed Vale. If the Glowing Hills are the sun's noon rays, then this vale is the subtle shadow left in their wake. Dead trees and withering foliage rest between the mountains and a bright forest. Those animals who wander into the vale often end up as meals for the massive spiders that call it home. Every now and again, locals will brave its dangers for the spiders' silk; hoping to refine it into delicate garments and strong ropes. Though only the stealthiest amongst them ever return. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations